missionodysseyfandomcom-20200213-history
King of the Titans/Transcript
This is a transcript for the seventeenth episode of the animated series, Mission Odyssey. Prologue 'SEQ. 1' 'EXT. ITHACA - BEACH - DAY' PENELOPE stands along the shore of the beach. TAPESTRY in hand. We see TELEMACHUS and his friend ACRISIOS bobbing in the water nearby. Arms out. Preparing to swim-race toward Penelope. Telemachus: (cockily) Hope you're ready to lose, Acrisios. ON SHORE, Penelope raises the tapestry like a starters flag... Penelope: (encouraging) One, two, three... GO! Telemachus: (diving) Hueh. Acrisios: (diving) Huemm. SPLASH! Arms hammer the water, pounding toward the shore. The race is fierce, but in the end, it's no match. Acrisios, the bigger of the two, clearly wins. Telemachus & Acrisios: (swimming efforts) Huhehah huehmm huehmm huo..... Telemachus: (breathing, as he comes out of the water) Hehehe hemm hehemm hehemm....hehm. (disappointed sigh, as he sees Acrisios) Ohh.... Acrisios: (smugly) You were saying, Telemachus. Penelope: (friendly, to Telemachus) Come here... Telemachus: (shivering) Y...Y...You only won... cause you're bigger than I am! - (defending himself) If I wasn't so small... CUT TO MS on PENELOPE. Notices that Telemachus is cold. Penelope looks around for something to cover him with. Nothing. Throws the tapestry over his shoulder. Telemachus frowns. Notices the design on the tapestry. It portrays a MAN. Vague facial features. Giving off a SHADOW several times BIGGER than himself. MATCH CUT TO: LONG SHADOWS falling over THE NAVIS. Over this, we hear... Ulysses: (panicking, giving warning) ICEBERGS, DEAD AHEAD! - UAAHH! CUT TO: Act 1 'SEQ. 2' 'EXT. THE NAVIS - DECK - LATE AFTERNOON' KA-KOOM! The Navis is rocked by a sudden JOLT. WIDENING OUT we see that the LONG SHADOWS are being thrown by several enormous ICEBERGS jutting from the ocean, scraping against the hull. CUT TO WIDE on the NAVIS. The crew struggles to stay on their feet. Ulysses races past them. Over to Dates, who's fighting with the RUDDER. Ulysses' eyes are wide with fear... Ulysses: (panicked) Dates, turn this ship around. NOW! Dates: (struggling) Uuuurrghhh...Ahhhh..... Diomedes: (scared) Uuuoooohhhhhh..... Philo: (trembling) Uuah hohohoohhoo..... Nisa: (frightened) Haaa..... Dates: (struggling) I can't! We're caught in some kind of undercurrent. Uurrghh... Ulysses jerks his head toward the bow. Blood drains from his face... WIDE ON THE OCEAN. A FIELD OF ICEBERGS opens up before them. The Navis is heading directly into their path. CUT TO CU on ULYSSES. Explodes into action. Ulysses: (commanding) ZEPHYR, release the sails! CUT TO CU on ZEPHYR. Lightening quick, he LEAPS into the rigging. Begins pulling it free, dropping the sail. CUT TO MS on DIOMEDES and PHILO. Race to the bow. Stare out. Diomedes: (alarmed) It's not working! CUT TO CU on ULYSSES. Thinking. Hard. Only one choice. Ulysses: (resolved) We'll have to go through them! All eyes on Ulysses. Faces questioning. Is he serious? CUT TO WIDE on the ICEBERG FIELD. At a brisk pace, the Navis sails through a PAIR OF ICEBERGS into the heart of the field. Ice crashes on board of the Navis. Diomedes: (scared) Uuhh...oohhh.... Philo: (frightened) Uaahhhh.... Dates: (on the helm, falls over) Uuuoooorrghhh... (rubs his hurt nose) UUhuuuh... CUT TO MS on the DECK. The crew watches as icebergs pass within inches of the ship. Ulysses is steely eyed. Emotionless. Ulysses: (commanding patiently) Steady Dates. Stay to your right. KA-KRACK! A huge CHUNK OF ICE suddenly TOPPLES directly into their path. Ulysses jerks toward Dates... Ulysses: (cont'd, shocked) Uuooohhoohhh.... Titan & Nisa: (frightened) Haah?!... ICEBERGS appear from everywhere. Flowing at them from all sides. Ulysses: (commanding, to Dates) LEFT! HARD LEFT! CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. SCRAPE! CRUNCH! The Navis banks off the icebergs. Turns right, left. Left, right. Narrowly missing disaster with every turn. Diomedes, Philo & Dates: (frightened murmurs) Huuueehhh...Hahhuhuh.....huuooohhh..... CUT TO MS on NISA. Next to Titan. Wraps her arms around his waist. Frightened. Seeking comfort. Nisa: (scared) Think we're gonna make it? - Titan? Titan doesn't answer. Just stares. Face worried. Tense. CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. The Navis banks off several more icebergs, then abruptly... NISA: (cont'd, frightened) Ahhhh..... Diomedes & Philo: (grabing the rail) Oohhoohhh...Huuuuaahhhh...... The icebergs clear. A FROZEN SEA opens up before the Navis. And beyond that, a landscape of steel blue GLACIERS. Ulysses: (shocked) Huh! Philo: (frightened scream) Huahahah! Diomedes: (shocked) Huohoh.... ULYSSES jumps to the helm, fighting to keep the rudder stable. FADE TO BLACK. ICEBERG. impaling the hull. Frigid water spills over the side. Then: Quiet water again. Nisa: (wondering) Huh? Philo: (wondering) Heh?? Huoh?? Ulysses: Huh? A COBALT BLUE world of GLACIERS. BOW of a DEAD SHIP juts from the icy water. Days dying SUN spreading tendril of light that make the ice SPARKLE and SHINE. The CREW is amazed. Ulysses: (cont'd, delighted) Heehehhh... Dates: (hypnotized) Ahhhh!!! Diomedes & Philo: (spellbound) Huuahhh.... Nisa: (giggling) Heheh.... Titan: (pensive growl) Hhhmmmm...Huuurrgghh?!... ULYSSES and DATES are together on the helm. Ulysses: (relaxing, to Dates) I think the worst is over..ha. Suddenly ICE FLOES hit the smooth sailing Navis by the side. Nisa, Titan, Diomedes, Philo & Zephyr: (suddenly frightened) Uuuooh.... Uuhhaaa...Hey!... Ooohuh... DATES goes under board checking the bilge. It is flooded by water. Dates: (calling to the crew) The hulls breached! We have to put ashore! Diomedes: (calling helplessly) Where? There's nothing but ice! TITAN comes up. Titan: (shyly) I... I know a place. An ice kingdom! Ulysses: (skeptically) You've been there? Titan: (reminiscent sigh) Hmmmhmmm....chm! DISSOLVE TO: 'SEQ. 3' 'EXT. THE PORT OF CRONUS - DUSK' ANGLE ON THE NAVIS. Limping into port. Stern half submerged. Diomedes: (flabbergasted) Uuaahhh?! Nisa: (worried) Uah?! Ulysses: (surprised) Uuuha... NEW ANGLE on several sets of HANDS. burst from the water, grabbing the ship. Voices: (O.S., growling murmurs) Huuuooorrghghh....hhuuueerrrgghmm... Hoist the Navis into the air, then WHOOSH! Send the ship flying toward the frozen DOCK of CRONUS. The crew is, needles to say, terrified... Diomedes, Philo, Ulysses & Nisa: (completely scared) AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! - WHAT'S GOING ON!?! Voices: (throwing the Navis) Huuuaarrghhhhghgh.... SMASH! The Navis skids to a GRINDING HALT. One by one, the crew picks themselves up. Stares back toward the sea. Disbelief. Giant Commander: (O.S., commanding) You're trespassing.... Diomedes, Philo & Ulysses: (terrified) UuuAhh! NEW ANGLE on FOUR GIANTS. Standing in the frozen water. ICE SPEARS in hand. The giants are mirror images of Titan. Giant Commander: ...in waters of Cronus, humans. Speak your reason, or we will be forced to... The giant stops mid-sentence. Eyes widening. Something he sees... CUT TO CU on TITAN. Stepping forward away from the crew. CUT TO MS on the GIANT COMMANDER. Quivering. Shocked. Giant Commander: (cont'd, stammering) I-it can not be! Do my eyes lie... The Navis' Crew: (surprised sighs) Huuuooohhh..... GIANT COMMANDER: Prince Titan? CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. All four giants, in unison, drop their spears. Bow. CUT TO WIDE on TITAN. The crew stares up at him. Gaping. Philo: (turns to Titan) Huh? Four GIANTS fall on their knees bending down with their heads to the ground in respect for PRINCE TITAN. Four Giants: (murmur) Hooohhuuuurrr.... ON BOARD: NISA is fascinated looking at TITAN. Nisa: (excited, to Titan) You're a prince? No way. Antipole: (O.S.) He was a prince. But that was long ago. CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. The towering SHADOW of an approaching GIANT looms up over Ulysses and the crew. They stagger back. Wide eyed. Shadow completely covers them. The shadow continues to grow. And grow. Until finally a figure APPEARS from between two SNOW DRIFTS, revealing... A TINY GIANT. No bigger than Nisa, wearing a SILLY CAPE tied with a jeweled clasp. Along with his high-pitched VOICE, the little giant also has a truly annoying snort-laugh. Silently, the little giant makes his way over to the group. As he does, the giants from the water immediately come to his side, dropping to their knees, making the little giant appear taller. He stops in front of Titan, staring up. Antipole: (cont'd) Don't you have anything to say to me after so long, Titan? CUT TO CU on TITAN. Face a mask of stone. Titan: (touched) Hello...brother. CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. Everyone stares, dumbfounded. This little giant is Titan's brother? CUT TO CU on the LITTLE GIANT. Grins, looking at the others. Antipole: (laughing) Hehehehe. I am King Antipole. Ruler of Cronus. CUT TO MS on ULYSSES. Stepping forward. Slightly nervous. Ulysses: (hesitantly) I am Ulysses. I beg your forgiveness for this intrusion, but our ship... Antipole: (cuts him off) Yes, I can see you need help. CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. Antipole turns pointedly toward Titan. Studies the giant suspiciously, up and down. Antipole: (cont'd, emphatically, to Titan) Hmmm...You ran away without a word, Titan. Now you come crawling back looking for help. I hope that's all your looking for. (turns to Ulysses & Crew) You may stay as my guests while your ship is being repaired. (walks away) Hmm! Antipole turns with a flip of his cape, exiting toward the snow drift he appeared from. The giant guards quickly follow behind. Giant Guards: (murmurs, following Antipole) Ohhhummm..hhmmmmuuurr...hmmmeerr.... Ulysses glances at Titan. The crew. Starts to follow. NEW ANGLE. On the DOCK. PATCH of water starts to BUBBLE-UP! SPLASH! POSEIDON appears. Stares off at Antipole and Titan disappearing into the snow drift. Grins malevolently. Poseidon: (ironically) Och, brotherly love. This should be fun. HA-HA-HA-HA-HA... FADE TO BLACK. 'SEQ. 4' 'EXT. ANTIPOLE'S CASTLE - DUSK' A glistening fortress of SOLID ICE. Carved and hardened into several SEMI-CIRCULAR TOWERS, which are connected by PARAPETS. The entry way to the castle is FLANKED by numerous ICE SCULPTURES portraying Antipole in valiant acts of heroism; Antipole vanquishing a BEAR, standing over the bodies of FALLEN GIANTS, grandly pointing toward the future, sword held high, etc. Walking past the sculptures, Antipole proudly points them out to Titan, Ulysses, and the others, twirling his cape around. Antipole: (laughing) Hehehhehee. (bragging) Things have changed in your absence, little brother. I had the castle redesigned to be more structurally sound, and as you can see by the sculptures, I also had time for a few adventures. CUT TO MS on ULYSSES and TITAN. Ulysses looks skeptically at the sculptures. Glances at Titan, silently walking beside him. Ulysses: (hesitating) Your brother is..eh...interesting. I like his cape. MATCH CUT TO: 'SEQ. 5' 'INT. ANTIPOLE'S CASTLE - CONTINUOUS' Antipole steps into the middle of CIRCULAR CHAMBER adorned with GLOWING RED CRYSTALS in GLASS JARS. GIANT GUARDS nearby immediately drop comically to their knees in his presence. Ulysses: (surprised about the interior) Huh? Owl: (flying inside) Huuh huh huuhhuu huuh... CUT TO CU on NISA and her OWL. Curious about the glowing crystals, Nisa's owl flaps up next to one of them. Immediately, the owls wings begin to SMOKE... Owl: (cont'd, in pain) UUhhh, huuh huh huh huuuh! CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. The owl flaps comically around, finally lands in NISA'S arms. Antipole: (explaining) Careful. Fire crystals are what give the castle it's heat. They're quite safe behind glass, but you shouldn't get too close. Antipole notices Nisa shifting uncomfortably on the ice floor. Realizes it's because Nisa doesn't have sandals. Antipole: (cont'd, to Nisa) Hmmm. You have sensitive feet, like me. Don't worry, I'll have some fur-lined ice sandals brought to you. They're my own design. They'll make your feet all toasty. NEW ANGLE on a BEAUTIFUL WARRIOR GIANTESS (THEA) standing beneath an archway. Covered in exotic furs. Huge SWORD by her side. Thea: (exclaiming with joy) TITAN! Hohoha.... Titan: (wondering) Ahhhuuuee??? Immediately RUNS to Titan, wrapping her arms around him. Thea: (excited) Is this a dream!?! Antipole: Uhm. Thea: Are you really here!?! Titan remains expressionless. Gives the slightest of nods... Titan: (touched, shyly) Uhm, Thea. Thea: (demanding) Thea? That's it? I can see you're still a giant of few words. Titan: Ah. Thea: Well I think your old friend "Thea" deserves a better greeting than that. Without warning, Thea pulls out her sword. Slashes down at Titan. In a flash, Titan has his sword out. Titan: (deep growl) Ooorrrgghnnn.... Nisa: (shocked) Ohoh....Hah?! Thea: (attacking) Hung..hehah! Titan: (fighting effort) Huarrgh... CHING! CHING! Their swords glance off each other, throwing sparks. Thea is incredibly powerful, but no match for Titan. They parry back and forth, Thea clearly enjoying herself, until... WHAP! Titan smashes Thea's sword from her hand. Sends it flying across the room, impaling it into the ice. Thea smiles. Gives a small bow. Impressed. Thea: (pleased) That's the warrior prince I knew. The one I used to get in my fair share of trouble with. Titan: (fighting) Uuuerrghh....Uuaarrgghh...hheerrggh... Thea: (fighting) Huh...heh...hah...huah.... Titan: (fighting effort) Uuuerrghh....Uuaarrgghh... Finally TITAN disarms THEA. Thea: (friendly) Hahahah hah! Welcome home. CUT TO MS on ANTIPOLE. Clearly not happy with the way Thea and Titan are getting along. Antipole: (clearing his throat) Che che che chee.... (hiding his anger) Thea, DARLING, I did not have a chance to tell Titan that in his long absence... (emphasizing) WE WERE MARRIED. CUT TO MS on TITAN and THEA. Playing the tough guy, Antipole comes to Thea's side. Puts his arm around her waist, which is roughly where his head comes up to. Antipole: (cont'd, proudly) Yes, there were many giants who wanted to win her hand, but my charm and good looks finally won her over. Thea: (friendly) Your timing is horrible, Titan. I leave tomorrow on a hunt for the ICE CAT. Still, that's no reason we can't reminisce before I leave... CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. Thea, pulling away from Antipole, slips her arm through Titan's, dragging him away... Thea: (cont'd, enthusiastically) ...I want to hear about all your adventures. And why have we never heard any news from you..? Titan stares back at Ulysses with comically pleading eyes... Titan: (weakly growl) Uuumuuuooorrghhh.... CUT TO CU on Ulysses. Smiles. Suppressing a LAUGH. CUT TO CU on ANTIPOLE. Not as amused. Big, sad, puppy dog eyes. Calls weakly after them... Antipole: (meekly) Thea, errgh...Don't be long, sweetheart. Stinging, Antipole turns and awkwardly looks at the others. Doesn't know what to say. Ulysses breaks the silence. Ulysses: (clearing his throat) Hhrrr hhhmm hmmm... (friendly, to Antipole) Are you going on the hunt also, Antipole? Antipole: (growing dark) No! Ulysses: (reaction) Heh?! Antipole: (soberly) I find physical exertion trivial. I have greater concerns, like running a kingdom. (looking at the leaving Thea with Titan, annoyed growl) UUuueerghh! (turning away, to Ulysses and crew) My guards can show you to your rooms. Sadly, Antipole exits. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 6' 'INT. ANTIPOLE'S ROOM - MOMENTS LATER' SLAM! Antipole bangs the door to his room shut. Paces. Agitated. Frustrated. Finally stops in front of an ANTIQUE MIRROR whose reflection makes him appear much taller. Antipole: (annoyed, jealous growls) Huneh...Uuoorghh..Uehh...Ueerrgh.. (pouting) What's so special about Titan? I'm strong. I'm tough. Antipole sucks in his stomach. Puffs out his chest, trying look tougher. Breaks into a COUGHING FIT... Antipole: (cont'd, suddenly coughing) Cheeh...chee..checheche.. (chest deflates) Why has he come back after so long? He doesn't belong here anymore! This is MY kingdom... Poseidon: (intriguing) YEEES,...but for how long? Startled, Antipole spins around... Antipole: (surprised) Poseidon? What are... Wait! What do you mean, "for how long"? CUT TO MS on POSEIDON, bobbing above a BASIN OF WATER. CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. Antipole stands there. Confused. Poseidon: (intriguing) Isn't it clear?! Titan has brought Ulysses here to steal your kingdom, ...while Titan himself steals your queen. Antipole: (upset) What? How do you know this? Poseidon: (intriguing) Take a look out your window into the garden. Antipole: (reaction) Heh? CUT TO CU on ANTIPOLE. Runs to the window. Staring out. Antipole: (cont'd, shocked and confused) Ohh... CUT TO ANTIPOLE'S POV. On a GARDEN of COLORED ICE FLOWERS below. The SHADOWS of TITAN and THEA are clearly visible. Embracing. CUT TO CU on ANTIPOLE. Disbelief. Hugs his cape for comfort. Poseidon appears. Whispers in his ear... Poseidon: (conspiratorially) They're planning your downfall as we speak. Your brother believes only a warrior could be king of the Titans. He's embarrassed by you. Deeply pained, ANTIPOLE scratches deep tracks into the ice on the window sill. Antipole: (scream of pain) Uuueeeeaaaahhhhh..... Poseidon: (scheming) That's why he ran away... and why he's come back. Antipole's eyes begin to well-up with betrayal. He sniffles. Continues staring at the shadows. Antipole: (sadly) But, I thought I was doing such a good job? CUT TO MS on POSEIDON. Twists Antipole around to face him. Poseidon: (scheming) You are! This is your kingdom. Fight for it! (beat) Freeze Ulysses and Titan in the ice. Get them away from the others. Make it look like an ACCIDENT. Antipole: (pensive sigh) Hmmm... Antipole nods. Thinking. All at once, his eyes widen. An idea. His face grows dark and malevolent... Antipole: (cont'd) I knew Titan never wanted me to be king. I know just HOW to do it! Poseidon: (satisfied) Good! Now you're thinking like a warrior. (menacing laugh) Huwah hahahahaha! Poseidon throws a comforting tentacle around Antipole. Turns him away from the window, then stares out himself. Grins down at something in the garden. PAN DOWN to the GARDEN, where see two ICE STATUES in the shape of Titan and Thea. Embracing. Giving off the SHADOWS that Antipole saw. Poseidon fabricated them. The statues MELT instantly into SEA WATER. FADE OUT. Act 2 'SEQ. 7' 'EXT. ANTIPOLE'S CASTLE - COURTYARD - DAY' Thea is PACKING her SUPPLIES for the hunt. Titan, Ulysses, and Diomedes helping her. Antipole comes bounding into the courtyard. Very chipper. Antipole: (cheery) Ah, there you are, Thea. I'm glad I caught you before you left. Thea: (worried) Is there something wrong? Antipole: (cheery) No, no, just the opposite. I've decided to come along on the hunt? CUT TO CU on THEA. Can't believe what she's hearing. Thea: (shocked) What? CUT TO CU on ANTIPOLE. Nods, breaking into his laugh... Antipole: (over-enthusiastically) SURPRISE! Heh. - And I was thinking, wouldn't it be great if Titan and Ulysses came too while their ship is being repaired? Titan: (surprised growl) Ohuuu?... Antipole: (over-enthusiastically) That way we could all spend more time together. Ulysses: (impressed) Ah! Diomedes: (eagerly) Hoho! CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. Antipole, switching gears, steps up to Titan. Drips with fake sincerity. Antipole: (heartfelt) The past is the past. I want us to be friends again, Titan. Titan stares down at Antipole. Nods, but his face remains cautious... Titan: (touched, growl) HHuuuummmuuuu.... Diomedes steps up next to Antipole. All smiles. Diomedes: (boasting) You know, Antipole, I was quite a tracker in my day. My nickname was "the silent beaver". If you wouldn't mind, I'd love to tag along. Antipole: (thinking fast) Err...why not?!...Errr...The more the merrier. (embarrassed giggle) Hehe hehehe. DISSOLVE TO: 'SEQ. 8' 'EXT. THE ICE GARDEN - CONTINUOUS' Nisa and her owl are playing hide and seek. Nisa: (O.S., calling) Ready or not, here I come! OWL: (playful hoot) Huuuhuuhuuuuu. Nisa SEARCHES the garden. Quickly comes upon a pair of TAIL FEATHERS jutting out from a hollow ICE LOG. Lightening fast, she grabs the tail. The owl comes FLAPPING out. Scowling at being caught. Grumpily, the Owl covers its eyes with a wing. Nisa starts to RUN for a hiding place, when... WHUMPH! She trips. Tumbles to the ground. Scowling, Nisa looks down at her feet. Nisa: (groans) Great!... Owl: ("anything wrong?!") Huuu?! CUT TO CU on NISA'S FEET. We see a pair of thick, oversized LEATHER SANDALS covered in FUR. CUT BACK TO NISA. Roll's her eyes at the sandals. Pulls one off. We see the STRAP is broken. Nisa: (upset) ...These stupid ice sandals Antipole gave me are defective. Probably a closet around here, full of sandals. Tosses the sandal. Annoyed. Pushes up, heading for the castle. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 9' 'INT. ANTIPOLE'S CASTLE - HALLWAY - MOMENTS LATER' Nisa and her owl walk down the hallway, glancing around. ROUNDING THE CORNER, Nisa's owl flaps up to an ICE DOOR. Hovers in front of it. Nisa throws the door open. Nisa: I just hope they aren't all for giant feet. NEW ANGLE on an ICE CLOSET. The closet is filled with OLD TOYS and OIL PAINTINGS. CUT TO MS on NISA. Steps into the closet. Fascinated. One PAINTING draws her full attention... CUT TO CU on the PAINTING. It shows Titan and Antipole as CHILDREN. Maybe 8 and 10. Big smiles. Arms around each other. Even at that young age, Titan still towers over Antipole. Clutches a PLAY SWORD. Antipole wears his cape. CUT TO CU on NISA. Squats in front of the painting. Nisa: (cont'd, transfixed) Hoh! - Wow, I guess they weren't always enemies. Absently, she reaches out and touches the painting. VOOM! ZOOM IN quickly on NISA'S EYE, followed by a FLASH. Nisa: (cont'd, starting a vision) Huaaahh! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 10' 'INT. NISA'S VISION - CONTINUOUS' STARK WHITE. No color. Then bit by bit, the white starts to break away. Reveals we are in a SNOW STORM. Slowly, three figures come into view; ULYSSES, TITAN, and DIOMEDES. A SHADOW looms up over them, and immediately...KA-KRASH! The three men shatter into a MILLION PIECES revealing that they were FROZEN SOLID. SMASH CUT TO: 'SEQ. 11' 'INT. ANTIPOLE'S CASTLE - HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS' Nisa is jolted from the vision. Immediately jerks away from the painting. Disturbed. Afraid. Turns to the Owl. Nisa: (worried, to the Owl) We've got to find Ulysses! Moving away from the closet, Nisa and her owl start to round the corner, back the way they came, when... VOICES stop them in their tracks. Nisa freezes. Glances around the corner. CUT TO NISA'S POV. On Antipole and a GUARD. Antipole: (whispered) Don't do anything to make Ulysses crew suspicious. I want them to think it was an accident. Guard: (obediently) Yes, my lord. CUT BACK TO MS on NISA. Horrified. Nisa: (shocked, to herself) The shadow I saw...it was Antipole. Nisa spins on her heels. Doesn't even get an inch. NEW ANGLE on TWO GIANT GUARDS. Towering over her. Nisa: (cont'd, frightened) Hoh! Immediately they snatch Nisa and her owl up. Cover their mouths. The pair struggle. KICK. No good. Giant Guard #1: (frightening growl) Uuurrghghh...huhhh.... Nisa: (mouth covered) Ueh...uh.uh..eh.... (trying to speak) hhmm hmmm hmmmm hhhmmm.... Nisa looks up. Antipole appears in front of her. Antipole: (sardonically) Well now, did someone hear something they weren't supposed to? ANTIPOLE'S mouth curls into a malevolent smile. She's trapped. DISSOLVE TO: 'SEQ. 12' 'EXT. FROZEN TUNDRA - ESTABLISHING - DAY' LONG SHOT. Five TINY FIGURES swathed in FURS walk slowly through an abyss of snow. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 13' 'EXT. ICE CLIFF - DUSK' The hunting party stands at the edge of a STEEP ICE CLIFF. A BOTTOMLESS GORGE spreads out before them. Directly across the gorge we see an ICE CAVE cut into a MOUNTAIN. Only way to the cave is a NARROW ICE BRIDGE. Thea looks at Antipole. A little worried. Thea: (concerned) The abandoned fire crystal mine. No one's been across that bridge in years. It's not safe! We should continue along the cliff. - Titan? CUT TO CU on ANTIPOLE. Reflecting. CUT TO CU on TITAN. Studies the ice mine, nodding. Titan: (also concerned) I agree. CUT TO CU on ANTIPOLE. Smirking at Titan. Antipole: (mockingly) What the matter, little brother? SCARED? CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. Antipole steps over in front of Titan. His cape whipping around behind him. Antipole: (cont'd, scheming) Okay then, you and Thea continue along the cliff. Ulysses, Diomedes, and I, will check out the mine. Think of it this way... (sarcastically) It'll give you two more time to reminisce. TITAN glares at ANTIPOLE. Fighting the urge to explode. Titan: (growling fiercely) Uuueerghhh.... Ulysses steps between them to calm things down. Ulysses: (calming Titan down) Maybe it's not such a bad idea. Go on, Titan. We can catch up. Antipole gives one last glance up at Titan, then turns toward the ice cave. A wicked grin falls across his face. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 14' 'INT. THE FIRE CRYSTAL MINE - DUSK' BLACKNESS. Then slowly, a warm YELLOW GLOW fills the cave. It's Ulysses, carrying a glass encased FIRE CRYSTAL. Diomedes behind him. Antipole taking up the rear. Diomedes: (O.S., annoyed) I hate caves. Gives me the creeps. Makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up. Ulysses: (amused, to Diomedes) That is not a pleasant image. (to Antipole) How deep is this mine, Antipole? Antipole: (scheming) Not too much deeper. Keep going. CUT TO CU on ULYSSES. Rounds a corner, FLASHING the light around. Suddenly, the face of a BEAST jumps out at him. Diomedes: (frightened) HUUUAAHHHH! Ulysses: (covering Diomedes) Hueh? CUT TO CU on DIOMEDES. Now he sees the beast... CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. Ulysses and Diomedes falls back. DIOMEDES pulls out his sword. Ready to attack. Diomedes: (pulling his sword) WHAT IS THAT!?! CUT TO MS ULYSSES shines the light at the beast. "The BEAST:" Nothing but a jagged piece of rock. Immediately DIOMEDES feels like a complete fool. CUT TO MS on ULYSSES and DIOMEDES. Embarrassed. Ulysses WHACKS Diomedes on the shoulder. Ulysses: Don't scare me like that! Diomedes: (embarrassed) Eh? He? Hehe! He... Ulysses: Antipole, you okay? No answer. Ulysses whips the light around, illuminating the cave. Empty. Ulysses: (cont'd, calling) Antipole! - Antipole! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 15' 'EXT. THE FIRE CRYSTAL MINE - CONTINUOUS' PAN DOWN / WS on ICE BRIDGE. Ulysses: (O.S., shouting) ANTIPOLE! ULYSSES and DIOMEDES appear on the ice bridge. Ulysses and Diomedes burst out in the crimson twilight of the setting sun. They are relieved to see Antipole standing on the other side of the ice bridge. Ulysses: (cont'd, relieved) THERE YOU ARE! We thought you were lost! A small SWORD appears in Antipole's hand. He raises the blade, angling the tip toward the ice bridge and hits the sword into the ice. Antipole: (chopping) Eeeyah! Ulysses: (worried) What are you doing? Antipole: (coldly) You must think I'm pretty stupid. That I wouldn't figure out your plan to take over my kingdom. (chopping) Eeyah!... CUT TO CU on ULYSSES. Cold chill of realization crawls up his spine. Ulysses: (shocked - shouting) ANTIPOLE, NO! DON'T! Antipole: (chopping) ...Eeeeyah! .... Ulysses: (shouting) You've got it wrong..! CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. KA-KRACK! Antipole drives the blade down. Shatters the ice bridge on impact. Translucent ice crystals sparkle in the air. Fall dead into the gorge. Antipole: (satisfied) Hueh! CUT TO CU on ANTIPOLE. Holsters his sword. Emotionless. Antipole: (cont'd, coldly) I'll say your good-byes to Titan. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 16' 'EXT. CRONUS DOCK - THE NAVIS - DUSK' Dates works on repairing the HOLE in the Navis' hull. Nearby, Philo sits reading a scroll. Philo: (murmurs while reading) Hah mmhuh hahohehuho hah.... Zephyr comes wandering up through the snow. Zephyr: (friendly) Hey, have either of you seen Nisa or her owl? I was supposed to meet her in the ice garden, but she never showed. Philo: (O.S.) She's probably just exploring somewhere. CUT TO MS on ZEPHYR. Nodding his head. Zephyr: (worried) I thought about that. But why would she go exploring without her sandal? Nisa's broken sandal appears, dangling from Zephyr's finger. CUT TO MS on ZEPHYR. Glancing at DATES. Wondering. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 17' 'EXT. THE ICE GARDEN - MOMENTS LATER' Dates, Zephyr, and Philo search the ice garden. Peer under flowers. In the trees. Randomly calling out... Dates, Zephyr & Philo: (calling) NISA?! / Nisa where are you? / Nisa! / Where are you????? / Hello!!! / Where are you? Nothing. Zephyr: (calling, hopelessly) Can you hear us? CUT TO MS on ZEPHYR. Walks to the edge of the garden. Scans around, starts to turn and leave, when... Philo: (begging) Can you hear US???? Nisa: (muffled, distant shouting) HELP! Zephyr goes rigid. Head whips around. What was that? Zephyr: (reaction) Heh? Philo: (reaction) Heh? Nisa: (desperate shouting) SOMEBODY HELP ME! Dates: (relieved) Hah! Nisa: (shouting) Down here. HELP! Eyes falls on the ground. Zephyr drops to his knees. Starts pulling snow aside. Spots something... A DOOR. Zephyr: (excited) Hoh! Hohu.... (pulling) Huuyeah.... (turning around) Dates, Philo, over here! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 18' 'INT. UNDERGROUND CHAMBER - CONTINUOUS' Dark. Moldy. Instantly floods with LIGHT as the door Zephyr found is pulled open. Feet hammer a STAIRCASE leading down. Zephyr, Dates, and Philo find themselves in the middle of a chamber of ICE CELLS. Nisa: (O.S., calling) HERE! Zephyr: (reaction) Huh?! Nisa: (O.S., calling) I'M OVER HERE! NEW ANGLE ON ZEPHYR, PHILO and DATES, standing in front of a heavy wooden cell door from where the callings are coming. Philo: (worried) Nisa, what's going on? Nisa: (O.S.) Antipole locked me in. He's going to freeze Ulysses and the others in the ice. Zephyr, Philo & Zephyr: (surprised) Hah?/Hoh?/Huh? CUT TO MS on DATES. Surveys the cell. One HUGE LOCK. Draws his sword. Dates: (firmly) Stand back! INSERT/ CUT TO MS Outside near the entrance door, shadows of TWO GIANT GUARDS appear. They advance to the entrance stairs. CUT BACK to CELL DOOR: SMASH! ZEPHYR'S sword cleaves the lock off. Dates: (O.S., cont'd, hitting) Huah! CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. Zephyr opens the door to the chamber. Dates: (cont'd, happily) Hah! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 19' 'EXT. ICE GARDEN - CONTINUOUS' NISA storms out of the chamber, followed by OWL. Nisa: (worried) We need to find Ulysses. Owl: (hooting) Huuh huuh huh. Nisa: (O.S.) How long ago did they leave? CUT TO MS: The entrance doors. NISA comes upstairs, followed by Zephyr. Zephyr: (softly) A few hours. There still might be (stuttered shock) ..ti..time... Nisa: (shocked sigh) Huuuhaaah! NEW ANGLE. On FOUR GIANT GUARDS. Blocking their path. Four Giants: (growling) Hiiii.... CUT TO CU on NISA. Not going to be stopped a second time. Got to think. What can she do? Eyes fall on her owl. Quickly pulls it close. Lips to the owl's ears. Nisa: (whispering to Owl) You're our only chance. Go! Warn Ulysses! CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. Without hesitation, the owl bolts into the sky. Giant Guard #1: (angry growl) Uuueeerrrgghhhh.... Several giants hurl ICE SPEARS at the owl, but it deftly dodges them. Disappearing. Safely away. CUT TO. 'SEQ. 20' 'EXT. THE FIRE CRYSTAL MINE - DUSK' Ulysses and Diomedes shiver against the cold. Huddle around the glass encased FIRE CRYSTAL, trying to stay warm. Eyes on the yawning gorge. Ulysses & Diomedes: (shivering) Huheheh...huehh...huhehuehheee... Ulysses: (shivering) We could try to jump across!?! Diomedes: (sarcastically) GREAT! - You go first. Ulysses scowls, turning back to the crystal. Notices that snow is beginning to melt around the edges of the glass. Ulysses: (pensively, then hopefully) Hoh! Diomedes: (starting to say something) Ulysses....ehhh.... Ulysses: (enthusiastically) I've got an idea! (panting) Hehe...Hoh. (explaining) The crystal's melting the snow. Diomedes: (sourly) Wonderful. At least we won't be thirsty. CUT TO CU on ULYSSES. Studies the melted snow. An idea. Ulysses: (optimistic sighs) Hoh! Yeah! CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. The crystal is lying in the snow, melting it. FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 21' 'EXT. FROZEN TUNDRA - CONTINUOUS' Titan stomps across the snow. Agitated. Glances back in the direction of the mine. Thea, walking nearby carrying a glass encased fire crystal, studies his troubled face. Thea: (caringly) Titan, are you all right? Titan: (growling low, shrugging it off) Hmmmuuooorrrghh.... Thea moves ahead of Titan, and stops the giant in his tracks. Puts the fire crystal down, wresting her hands on Titan's huge shoulders. Stares warmly into his face. Thea: (gently) I know you're mad at Antipole. But you're brothers. And brothers shouldn't be enemies. It hurt him when you ran away, because he missed you. - Maybe it's time you two buried the past... Antipole: (shouting, angrily) Get away from her! Titan and Thea pull away. Snap toward the voice. NEW ANGLE on ANTIPOLE. Standing on a SNOW DRIFT several yards away. CUT TO MS on THEA and TITAN. Thea holds up her hands to calm Antipole. Thea: (trying to explain) Antipole..!? We were just... Titan: (fiercely, alarmed, to Antipole) UUUAARRRGHH! Where are Ulysses and Diomedes!?! CUT TO CU on ANTIPOLE. Face a mask of anger. Antipole: (deviously) Gone! Frozen solid by now. Don't worry. You'll be joining them soon. THEA moves backwards feeling the tension between the brothers in the air. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 22' 'EXT. THE FIRE CRYSTAL MINE - CONTINUOUS' CUT TO CU on the crystal being moved into a gap of ice to melt the pieces of ice apart. A column of ice falls over the gap like a cut tree. CUT TO WS: Ulysses and Diomedes stand in front of A cobalt blue bridge of ice made out of a column that was standing next to them before. CUT TO CU on ULYSSES. Cocks his head toward Diomedes. Ulysses: (out of breath) I'll go first, to make sure it's safe. (pant) CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. Ulysses inches out onto the bridge. Step. Step. He's nervous. Sweating. Ulysses: (cont'd, balancing, scared) Huh...hoh...hahhahe.... WHAP! He lands on the other side. Safe. Shaky, Ulysses stands. Puts on a fake smile for Diomedes. Ulysses: (cont'd, O.S., mock sincerity) Piece of cake. CUT TO MS on DIOMEDES. Shoots Ulysses a dirty look. Takes a deep breath. Diomedes: (scared sigh) Uuuhoooohhh.... DIOMEDES steps onto the bridge. Crawls forward on all fours. Diomedes: (cont'd, afraid sighs) Huuh...uuuehh...ehhehhhh.... Step. Step. Okay so far. Step. Moving forward. Then he hears it... CRACK! Only this time, Diomedes can feel the CRACK! because the bridge is giving way beneath him. DIOMEDES gets up from all fours, and runs panicking towards ULYSSES. Feet are moving before his brain gives the order. Diomedes: (cont'd, panicked) THIS IS NOT GOOD! Unfortunately, not fast enough. The ice bridge falls away in front of Diomedes. Only one thing he can do... Diomedes: (cont'd, running) Hah hoho hoh ho.. (jumps) HAH!....... (relieved sigh) Oh! JUMP! Airborne. Heading for the edge. Diomedes throws his hands out. Grabs at the air. Edge just inches away. But alive. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 23' 'EXT. FROZEN TUNDRA - CONTINUOUS' WHOOSH! SPLASH! Snow kicks up around Titan and Antipole as they wrestle each other across the tundra. Because of the difference in size, it is a truly comical sight to behold. Antipole: (attacking scream) Uuuaaahhhh... Titan: (throwing the crystal) Uuuaaarr rraarrrgghhhh.... The crystal fails to hit ANTIPOLE and falls into the snow and melts it. TITAN is enraged. Titan: (cont'd, attacking growl) Uuuoooorrrghh.... Antipole: (attacking scream) Eehhhheemmm Uuuaaahhhh... ANTIPOLE pushes TITAN near the edge of the abyss. TITAN manages to jump away. ANTIPOLE turns to TITAN. Antipole: (cont'd, furiously) I remember when we were children, Titan. Sharing the same bed. You were always trying to steal my covers. Bed hog! Now you're trying to steal my kingdom! TITAN gets up and stumbles over a piece of ice. CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. Titan sits back in the snow. PLOP! Tired from wrestling...and from hiding the truth for so long. Antipole stares at him. Trying to make sense of this revelation. Titan: (angry growl) Uuuaaarrghhh. (as he falls back) Uuuooohhhh.... Antipole: (furiously) WELL YOU CAN'T HAVE IT! ANTIPOLES' sword is just inches away from TITAN'S face. Titan: (furiously) I DON'T WANT IT! With all his strength, Titan throws Antipole off of him. TRACK WITH ANTIPOLE as he lands SPLAT! Face first into the snow. Pops his head out. Looks back at Titan. Incredulous. Antipole: (straining) Erg, erg, .... (confused) You don't? TITAN gets up on his feet again. Titan: (relieved growl) Uuuaahh. Antipole: (wondering) I don't understand. I thought you ran away because you were embarrassed by me. (beat) That you didn't think I deserved to rule. Titan stares down into the snow. Frustrated. Shakes his head. Titan: ("no".) Hmmm-Hmmmm! Antipole: (concluding) But that would mean you left...because you wanted me to be king. Slowly Titan looks up. Eyes tired. Gently he nods...YES. Titan: (confirmative growl "yes") Hmmm! (beat, "yes" again) Hmm-hmmm! CUT TO CU on ANTIPOLE. Stunned by this revelation. Packing his sword away. Antipole: (stunned) What! NEW ANGLE. On the edge of a nearby SNOW DRIFT. Nisa's OWL appears. Flapping at top speed. Eyes WIDEN. Owl: (hooting) Huuh huuh huhh. CUT TO OWL'S POV. On Antipole. Pushing himself up. Moving toward Titan, who's still down in the snow. CUT BACK to the OWL. Suddenly afraid Titan is in danger. CUT TO MS on ANTIPOLE. Still walking toward Titan. Antipole: (feeling sorry) I don't know what to say. I always... WHAM! The owl FLAPS full force into him. Owl: (angrily) Huuh huuh, Huroh huroh roh! Antipole: (startled) NAAAHHH! GET OFF ME! CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. Antipole fights against the owl, his cape inadvertently flying up over his face. Blinds him. Titan leaps up. Tries to help. Accidently KICKS the glass encased fire crystal that was put down earlier in the snow. CRASH! Glass shatters. Smoldering fire crystal instantly BURNS THROUGH the snow. Opens up a HOLE beneath Antipole and Titan. Before they can doing anything, they're falling. Titan: (surprised growl) Uuuueehhhh! Gone. Thea runs to the hole, Nisa's owl flapping above her head. Stares down. Calling. Mind spinning. Thea: (panicked) ANTIPOLE! TITAN! Antipole & Titan: (falling) AAAAHHHHHH! Thea freezes. Cautiously turns around. It's the ICE CAT. No more than a few yards away. Chalk white fur. A huge SABER TOOTH TIGER-like creature. Thea feels her blood run cold. Thea: (stunned) Hah hoh!... Owl: (pitifully) Huuh huuh huhuuuh! Thea: (shocked) Hoh. Oh! Ice Cat: (con't growls) Thea: Oh no. (panting) ... Ahhhhhhh! Behind THEA the ICE CAT is sneaking up to her, unnoticed by THEA, who is still leaning over the edge. FADE OUT. Act 3 'SEQ. 24' 'EXT. FROZEN TUNDRA - DUSK' Picks up where we left off. Thea draws her sword as the ice cat circles her. Cold, vicious eyes. Rows of razor teeth. Ice Cat: (growling) Uuuehh... (annoyed growl) UUuoooohhhheeee...UUuoooohhhheeee... Thea, lightning quick, attacks the ICE CAT with a punch right onto its nose. Catches the ICE CAT off guard. Distracted, the cat falls back and lands with a CRUNCH in the snow. Quickly spins to face her. Ice Cat: (cont'd, painful howl) Uuueeehuuuuaaaarrrghggh. CUT TO CU on THEA. Sees her opening. Hurtles toward the cat. Almost on him, when suddenly the cat turns and goes off... NEW ANGLE on Ulysses and DIOMEDES. Seeing the ICE CAT escaping. Worried. Running over to THEA. Ulysses: (scared, as he sees the Ice Cat) Huoh! (worried, to Thea) Where's Titan and Antipole? Thea: (worried) They fell through a hole in the ice. I couldn't get to them in time. Ulysses: (worried) Heh.... Thea: (scared to say it) I don't know if they're alive...or dead. ULYSSES and DIOMEDES eyes fall on the hole. Fear spreading across their faces. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 25' 'INT. THE ICE HOLE - CONTINUOUS' TITAN and ANTIPOLE lie semi-consciously on a SLAB OF ICE that teeters from side to side, unstable. Titan is at one end of the slab. Antipole at the other. Titan: (waking up) Hhuuuueehhhhmmmm..... CUT TO CU on ANTIPOLE. Eyes flicker open. Woozy. Glances over the side of the slab. A BOTTOMLESS PIT. Ice slab is balancing on a single STALAGMITE. CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. Antipole looks over at Titan, who's starting to come around. Antipole: (cautiously) Titan, don't move. If this ice slab becomes unbalanced...it's over. CUT TO MS on TITAN. Nods, looking around. Spots something above. Titan: (growling) Uuuueerrrggghhhh..... A LEDGE. Several feet up. Good sized. Titan: (cont'd, having an idea) Uuuueeerrrggghhh...There's a ledge. CUT TO MS on ANTIPOLE. Sees the ledge, shaking his head. Antipole: (reflecting) Ehemm...We can't risk jumping...uhmm Antipole cranes his head around, looking for another answer. Spots a WALL of PACKED SNOW directly above him. Antipole: (cont'd, explaining his plans) There's some packed snow above me. If we could knock it down, it would propel your end up toward the ledge. Problem is I'd need to come on your side. CUT TO CU on TITAN. Thinking. An idea. Titan: (suggesting) What if we came together? Keeping the balance. CUT TO CU on ANTIPOLE. Looks at the packed snow. The slab. Antipole: (brightens) Yeah! Pretty smart...little brother. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 26' 'INT. THE ICE HOLE - CONTINUOUS' Antipole and Titan inch baby steps across the ice slab. It teeters. Sways. Just barely staying balanced. Antipole glances tentatively at Titan. Knows they're in this mess because of him. Antipole: (regretfully) I'm sorry, Titan. I'm sorry I mistrusted you. Titan: (warmly) Unimportant now. Ehhhmmmm... CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. Titan and Antipole stop, arriving at the center. Together. Brothers reunited. Antipole looks over his shoulder back a the packed snow. Antipole: (friendly) Okay, all we have to do now is throw something at the snow to knock it down. Titan stares down at Antipole, who in turn looks around for something to use. Then a thought crosses Antipole's mind. CUT TO CU on ANTIPOLE. Pulling his sword and throwing it up to the packed snow. Antipole: (cont'd, having an idea) I know something we could use. KA-KRASH! The sword hits dead on target. Just above the packed snow. The sweet spot. Sends the snow plummeting down toward the teetering ice slab. CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. SLAM! Snow smashes into the slab. Up ends it, rocketing Titan and Antipole into the air. Titan throws his arms out. Sees the ledge. Coming up fast. Titan: (to Antipole, flying) Hold on.....Uuuuaaarrrgghhh... hhhaaaarrghghaaammmm.... CRUNCH! His fists hit the ledge. Fingers claw out. Grab hold. Antipole holds on for dear life as Titan strains to pull them up and over onto the ledge... Titan: (cont'd, hanging on the ledge) Uuuaaarrrggghhh. Antipole: (as he climbs up the ledge) Uuuaaarrgghhh.... One last push and.... WHUMPH! They're safe. Backs against the ledge. The two brothers have done it. Titan: (being pulled up by Antipole) Hhuuueeeerrrrgghhhh...Hhuuueehhh! Antipole: (pulls Titan up, giggling) Uuueeheeheehe! Beat later, a length of ROPE flops down next to them. Followed by a voice. Ulysses: (O.S., distant calling) TITAN! CAN YOU HEAR ME? ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? Titan glances at Antipole. Both brothers are wearing infectious grins. Antipole calls up into the hole... Antipole: (calling) We're fine! (softer, to Titan) We're both going to be fine. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 27' 'EXT. THE PORT OF CRONUS - DAY' THE NAVIS prepares to set sail, fully repaired. The crew stands flanking Ulysses and Titan on the dock. Antipole and Thea appear. Antipole, cape gone, head held high, exudes a confidence missing previously. Several GIANT GUARDS -- seeing Antipole approaching -- immediately drop to their knees, but Antipole stops them. Warmly gestures for them to stand. The guards look at each other. Amazed. Antipole steps up next to Ulysses, handing him a map. Antipole: (caringly) This will get you through the ice field. Beyond that, is up to the gods. Antipole then turns to Titan. Stares up at his brother. Antipole: (cont'd, to Titan) There will always be a place for you here, Titan. Always! CUT TO CU on TITAN. Smiles. Shuffles uncomfortably. Titan: (touched) Uuueeerrghh... CUT TO MS on THEA. Unable to control herself. Throws her arms around Titan. HUGGING the air out of him. Thea: (sentimentally) Ohemm, goodbye, Titan. Titan glances sheepishly at Antipole. Titan: Uuueeerrgghhhh. Antipole: (laughing) Hahaha-haah. Hehehhaa.... CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. As the crew begins boarding the Navis, ANTIPOLE and THEA wave goodbye as the Navis is sailing away. Thea & Antipole: (laughing happily) Hehe heheheh heahahahhaha..... CUT TO: CLOSE on POSEIDON. Poseidon: (stuffy) Next time I'll make sure they get lost on a nice, warm tropical island like usual. THEN I'll have my REVENGE. You'll see Ulysses. HAHA HAHAHAA! IRIS OUT. Category:Episode transcripts